


Being Taller than Your Partners

by soren_poet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Height Differences, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: Kyoko goes over the reasons she loves being taller then her partners, Aoi and Makoto.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Being Taller than Your Partners

Being taller than both of her partners came with a lot of upsides, Kyoko learned. 

She could always rest her chin on their heads, and they couldn’t argue. 

Maybe Aoi would be baking and Kyoko would come up behind her, and rest her head on top of hers. Granted sometimes Aoi would tie her pony tail up high so Kyoko couldn’t do it, but she then she could rest her chin on Makoto’s head. 

Makoto’s hair was kind of spiky so it wasn’t optimal for head resting, so she mostly rested it on Aoi’s. 

Another plus was always being the big spoon. 

When Makoto gets sick, she always scoops him up in her arms, making sure he doesn’t go to work. Or when Aoi suddenly gets the urge to run around the neighbourhood at 2am, she could always instinctively reach out her arms to keep her still.

Sometimes she just enjoyed scooping them both up in her arms while they cuddled. It was nice looking at their peaceful snoring faces (to be fair the snoring mostly came from Aoi).

One of her favourite things to do is lift them up when they kiss. 

This one was something her partners asked for first. When ever Aoi wanted to be lifted up she would simply turn to Kyoko, pucker her lips and reach up. Makoto asked differently, he would reach up and tap Kyoko’s nose, pulling a grin until she did. 

Once Aoi decided to bridal carry Makoto as a joke, so Kyoko had the idea to lift Aoi up. She tried to lift two full humans in her arms. There isn’t a moment were her partners don’t mention how they ended up in a pile on the floor, laughing their heads off. 

She also loved teasing them by putting their stuff on the top shelf.

Whenever Makoto got too engrossed into papers for work, she would simply put them on the top shelf while he took a break. She would sit with a small smile while he searched, before he came bounding in realising, she was the culprit. Or when Aoi eats to many donuts, so she simply put them on top of the fridge. 

Once they teamed up to get there stuff back, Makoto sitting on Aoi’s shoulders to reach the top shelf or the fridge top. Part of her knew she could easily stop them but the other part thought it was adorable to see them try. 

Her absolute favourite thing however, was hugging both of them and just thinking about how much she loved them. 

Like on their first date as a trio, while watching fireworks she wrapped them both in her jacket and just embraced them. The only sound was the fireworks cracking and Makoto’s soft humming. When they first moved in together, Makoto was exhausted from moving all of his stuff in, so when Aoi went and hugged him, Kyoko wrapping her arms around her wonderful partners. 

Yeah, she was glad she was taller than them.


End file.
